Giant Physiology
The power to use the abilities of giants. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Little People Physiology. Also Called *Clod Mimicry/Physiology *Giant Mimicry *Gigantes Mimicry/Physiology (Greek) *Hulk Mimicry/Physiology *Lump Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a giant, humanoid being of prodigious size and strength common in the mythology and legends of many different cultures. Most obvious changes are increased size (ranging from relatively normal-sized but big to huge to closer geological scale), strength and endurance. Generally, giants lack any real supernatural abilities, but they can have the same ability to learn as, for example humans, and some have truly impressive powers. Applications *Enhanced Body or Supernatural Body **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Large Size *Weather Immunity Variations *Decelerated Aging - The life-span of a giant is variable and rather un-defined: some live vastly longer than humans, a few have shorter life-spans, and in most cases it isn't mentioned at all. *Enhanced Smell/Supernatural Smell *Enhanced Health/Supernatural Health *Enhanced Hearing/Supernatural Hearing Types of Giants *''Ogre Physiology'' Associations *Cyclops Physiology *Giant Magic *Giant Manipulation *Giant Monster Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Oni Physiology *Sasquatch Physiology *Size Manipulation **Limb Extension **Limb Expansion *Titan Physiology *Troll Physiology Limitations *User usually require large amounts of food/sustenance. Known Users See Also: Our Giants Are Bigger. Gallery Giantschart.gif|Giants in comparison to a normal size human. Humbaba2.png|Humbaba (American Dad) was an ancient sumerian giant and the guardian of the Cedar Forest where the gods lived. Titan horde.jpg|A horde of mindless Titans (Attack on Titan) Shingeki-no-kyojin-2078927.jpg|Most Titans (Attack on Titan) range from 3 to 15 meters in height. Ymir Fritz & Nine Titans.jpg|The Nine Titans (Attack on Titan) Ymir Fritz True Titan.png|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) the first Titan. Frieda's Titan.png|The Founding Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Frieda Reiss. Attack Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Eren Yeager. Grisha's Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Grisha Yeager. Eren Kruger's Attack Titan.jpg|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Eren Kruger. Armored Titan's appearance.png|The Armored Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Reiner Braun. Colossal Titan reappears.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Bertolt Hoover. Colossus Armin.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Armin Arlert Female Titan.png|The Female Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Annie Leonhart. Beast Titan.png|The Beast Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Zeke Yeager. Ymir's Jaw Titan.png|The Jaw Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Ymir. Pieck Cart Titan (Attack on Titan).png|The Cart Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Pieck Finger. War Hammer Titan.jpg|The Warhammer Titan (Attack on Titan) as used by Lady Tybur. Kokujo Tengen Myo-O.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) is a giant Zanpakutō. Yammy Llargo.png|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) is already massive in size... Yammy's Resurreccion.png|...and when he transforms, he becomes Kaiju sized... Yammy Enraged.png|...only to become even bigger should he get angry enough. The-Big-cardcaptor-sakura-5878594-512-384.jpg|The Big (CardCaptor Sakura) resembles a giant woman in her physical form. Straga.jpg|Straga (Darksiders) is a giant and the mightiest of the Destroyer's Chosen. Giants of Fables.jpg|Giants of the Sleepy Valley (Fables) 358px-Titan_Makarov.jpg|Makarov (Fairy Tail) in his Titan Form. File:Gustave_Doré-L'Enfance_de_Gargantua.jpg|Gargantua (The Life of Gargantua and of Pantagruel) as a child. File:Pantagruel01.jpg|Pantagruel (The Life of Gargantua and of Pantagruel) asleep. Frost Giants.jpg|Frost Giants (Marvel Comics) More Lubella.jpg|Lubella the Witch of Decay, (Momodora) is a giantess so large that only her head, shoulders, and bust can fit on-screen. Monmusu Gigantes.jpg|A Gigantes (Monster Musume) Ginormica Monsters vs Aliens Susan Murphy.png|Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) Oz_comparison.PNG|Comparison (One Piece) between a regular human, two regular sized giants and Oars Sr. One Piece Giant Squad.png|A group of marine Giants (One Piece) Hajrudin.png|Hajrudin (One Piece) is a typical Giant from Elbaf, full of pride, honor, and a lust for combat. Gerth (One Piece).png|While a doctor, Gerd (One Piece), is still said to be a capable warrior, as befitting for Elbaf Giant. Yoruru and Yaruru.png|Yorl and Yarl (One Piece) were both some of the oldest Giants to have ever lived (over 300 years old), and some of their greatest warriors. Oleander's Father.jpg|Oly's Father (Psychonauts) is giant compared to every other character. Gideon_Diane.png|Diane (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Dolores.png|Dolores (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Drole_full_appearance.png|Drole (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Dumbelbas_full_body.png|Dumbelbas (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Matrona_appearing_before_Diane.png|Matrona (The Seven Deadly Sins) Homeworld Gems Steven Universe.png|Blue and Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) tower over all other non-fusion gems... Diamonds (Steven Universe).png|...and White Diamond surpasses even their size. Fusion Gems Steven Universe_01.png|Varying in size, the height of Gem Fusions (Steven Universe) depend on the size of the gems that make them up, ranging from human-sized to titanic. Jordi_H.png|Jordi (Valkyrie Crusade) is a giantess. Giants.jpg|Giants (Skylanders) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries